


Reasons

by Yume Kami Aika (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yume%20Kami%20Aika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 09, when I was fourteen. Manjoume has so many reasons why he dislikes Judai. Manjoume also has reasons why he loves him so much. Mentions of Jun/Asuka and Asuka/Judai though both are one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

   "I despise you."  
  
     "You don't mean that~"  
       
     "Go away."  
  
     "Why are you so much nicer to me when Asuka or anyone else isn't here?"  
  
\-------  
  
    He hated the color red sometimes; yes it was the color of roses, love and the blood that was flowing through his veins etc. But he felt that he would always hate that color. Why? Because  **HE**  always wore that damn color. Manjoume Jun, THE Manjoume Thunder, Black Thinder, White Thunder or whatever lame nickname he or anyone else gave him, absolutely despised **HIM**.   
  
   And who was this?  
  
   No one other than Yuki Judai, the best duelist that had ever stepped foot on this campus, save for a certain King of Games. Manjoume hated how this...this  **slacker**  beat Ryo Marufuji, the top graduate of the school, Edo Phoenix, a professional duelist, and had the honor of dueling the King of Games, someone I may have mentioned earlier.  
     
    And everytime Jun had dueled against Judai, he lost. That little slacker in red had the best of luck.  
  
    "Manjoume!"  
  
    He hated how cheerful the red was, the thing he hated the most was how his crush, the lovely little flower that was Tenjouin Asuka (Who had carried the title of  _Queen of Obelisk Blues_ ) seemed to feel about the bastard, who wasn't romantically interested in her and only saw her as a friend.  
  
   No wait, the thing he hated the most about him was...How Judai seemed to makes his heart race when the two shared a short, single glance. Or maybe it was how jolts of esctasy would pulse through his veins when the brunet's olive flesh brushed against his pale skin. Maybe it was how Judai's pretty little lips tasted like the perfect blend of sweetness and spiciness. Or, It was how Judai's chocolate brown eyes were as beautiful as a sunset.  
  
   "Manjoume!"  
  
   "What?!"  
  
   "I missed you." Maybe it was how Judai seemed to say the corniest things so casually.  
  
   "So did I." Or how The Manjoume Thunder would just fall for these corny lines, hook line and sinker.  
    
    Judai smiled brightly, an amazing feature of his. Jun smiled a genuine smile, a rare sight to see.  
  
   No, the reason why Jun hated Judai so much was how...Judai made Jun love him.  
  
 **End**


End file.
